Your Typical High School Story
by ScarletRedSouls
Summary: A socially awkward teenage boy asks out the hottest girl in his school, and sparks fly between them. Adriennette. ONESHOT Rated T because its your typical high school drama. Happy Valentine's Day, folks! (I'm a MariChat person and i write Adriennette oriented stories. What is wrong with me?)


"Uh Chloe? Will you go out on a date with me?" a shy, thin teenage boy asked the girl in question.

"A date? With you? You must be joking, Agreste." Chloe scoffed, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. "I'd rather go out with a model than go out with some loser like you!"

"I-I understand." Adrien hung his head and silently walked away from the spot.

Lila Rossi walked towards Chloe Bourgeois, brushing past Adrien. "Don't tell me?" She faked a sigh as she talked to Chloe. "That loser asked you out, too?"

"He asked you out as well?" Chloe spoke with mock outrage. "Doesn't he know that a dumpster is a place for losers like him?"

"Apparently, he doesn't." Lila smirked mockingly. "I mean, the guy is thick headed; he should know we don't like to hang around losers like him."

Chloe and Lila laughed mockingly. Just then, the school bell rang, indicating the beginning of the first period.

Adrien went into his class and slumped into the seat. His best friend, Nino, tapped his shoulder.

"Dude, any luck?" Adrien shook his head. Nino frowned a little. "Seriously, dude! Stop chasing after them! They are way out of your league, and they are a nasty piece of work!"

Adrien sighed. Just then, their teacher Mme. Bustier came in with a smile. "Alright students! I would like to welcome our new student – she just transferred her from China. Please welcome, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

As soon as the teacher's words left her mouth, the new student strolled in shyly. And Adrien's heart stopped.

The girl was beautiful. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into twin tails, letting people see her perfectly heart shaped face. She had beautiful bluebell eyes; the most stunning shade of blue. She had pale skin, a small button nose decorated with a smattering of freckles, and full pink lips pulled into a shy smile. She had a great sense of fashion too, given the black skirt, a white blouse and the pink knee-high boots she was wearing. This girl was just flawless.

Apparently, that's what the whole school thought as well.

"Marinette? Would you please go sit beside Alya?" Mme. Bustier said. Marinette nodded shyly and sat on the empty seat beside Alya Cesaire.

It seems that the teacher did a right thing letting Marinette sit beside Alya, because the girls had an immediate spark and they chatted without missing a beat.

Adrien on the other hand, was pushed into his fantasies. He couldn't get those bluebell eyes out of his mind. He was totally enamored with her.

Well, along with the majority of the boys at school.

Word about the new transfer student got around pretty fast. It was only the first day of school, and she was already getting offers for dates. She refused every single one.

Marinette was sitting under a tree sketching a design for a dress she had in mind. She didn't notice anyone approach her, until she heard someone clear their throat

"You're the transfer student, aren't you? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" a haughty voice asked her. Marinette looked up to see a blonde with icy blue eyes. She nodded.

"You're quite pretty for a middle-class peasant. Would you like to join us? I'm Chloe Bourgeois, by the way."

Marinette frowned a little. _The queen bee_ , she thought. "I'm not sure about that."

Chloe flipped her ponytail. "Well obviously you're not. But I'm willing to give you a chance. So, listen up!"

Chloe inched a little closer to Marinette. "There's this loser, Adrien Agreste." She said. "He constantly annoys us poor girls by constantly asking us out on dates. I would like you to stop this."

Marinette frowned a little, unsure if she should believe this version of some boy. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Simple." Chloe smirked. "Make him fall in love with you, and then crush him so badly he should never recover from it."

Marinette's eyebrows shot up in shock. Break someone's heart? That was the worst thing someone could do!

Before she could say something, Chloe spoke again. "If you do it, then you'll be one of us. You'll be with the cool crowd!" With that, she walked away.

Marinette scowled. If she would be unpopular because she refused to break someone's heart, then so be it.

…

It was physics period. Adrien's favorite subject. And Marinette's worst.

Adrien was totally in love with the subject, if his answer sheets and marks didn't say anything.

Marinette was struggling with a question. So much, she thought she was gonna cry.

"Do you need my help?" Marinette jumped up, startled. She turned around to see a really thin boy with blonde hair and forest green eyes. Beautiful, forest green eyes.

"Uh, yes. Badly." She whined. Adrien chuckled.

Adrien helped her out with the question, even with those she had done wrong. Marinette was utterly grateful for the help she had got from this boy.

"Thank you so much! How should I pay you back, uh – ?"

"Adrien." He said holding out a hand, smiling at her. "Adrien Agreste. And you can pay me back by helping me out with other subjects, Marinette."

Marinette's eyes got wide. Chloe wanted to break _his_ heart?! But he was so sweet, patient and gentle with her! Had he asked her out on a date once and she rejected him? That could be one explanation.

At that moment she decided something. _Screw Chloe and her clique, I would rather be with Adrien._

…

From that day forward, Adrien and Marinette hung out at every opportunity they could get. From homework, to eating out at lunch, to just plain hanging out, Marinette was really enjoying her days at her new school.

To say that Adrien was ecstatic that he was hanging around with the hottest girl in school was an understatement. He would always feel a tingling sensation and a bit of warmth whenever they made skin contact. However, he still had that tiny shade of doubt. What if she would reject him if he asked her out on a date?

Chloe watched the duo as the days went by. Lila was curious at this behavior.

"Is there a reason as to why are you watching Dupain-Cheng and loser Agreste like a hawk?"

"I gave Dupain-Cheng a task." Chloe said without taking her eyes off the duo. "Break that loser so that he would never recover from it again." Sabrina – another member, or rather 'assistant' – nodded her head in agreement.

Lila laughed. Well, this was going to be fun.

…

A few weeks passed by. Adrien had finally made up his mind. He would ask Marinette out on a date!

Nino was not an encouragement for him. "Dude! Are you crazy? She's the hottest girl in school, and you – well – an average looking guy! She would reject you right there and there! You have no chance with her – she's out of your league!"

Adrien muttered. "Thanks, Nino."

Adrien took deep breaths. He would not chicken out this time: he WILL ask her out on a date, no matter what.

…

After Adrien and Marinette finished their studies, he got up. It was now, or never!

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"W-will y-you go out on a date with me?" he said all of this in one go. Now, Adrien started to regret his words. "I-I mean, if you want to that is! I mean of course you won't! You're the hottest girl in school, and well I'm not the most handsome guy! I know you don't see me as more than friend! And I won't be too disppoin – "

"Of course, Adrien! I would love to come on a date with you."

"I know! I'm sorry. I don't know why I bothe – wait, what?!

"I said I'll love to come. So, when and where?"

"Uh, Saturday 11:00 am. At the Louvre.

"I'll remember that. See you on Saturday, Adrien!" With that, Marinette went back to her home.

Adrien stood there like a statue, his eyes wide. _Did she really accept his offer for a date?_

"Dude! Are you okay?" Nino came running to Adrien, having seen them talking, though couldn't make out where the conversation went.

"What's the matter? You're looking pale! Did she reject you? I mean she has rejected others! Gosh dude, don't worry! Maybe there is some othe – "

"She accepted…"

"I know dude! You're totally heartbroken! She's way of our – wait, what did you say?"

"Dude, she accepted!"

Saying Nino was dumbfounded would be an understatement. The way his expression slackened and his jaw reached the floor was really comical to look at.

"She accepted!?" Nino repeated just to make sure his hearing didn't betray him.

"I GOT A DATE!" Adrien cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Nino still was having a hard time believing this was actually happening. "B-but she's the hottest girl in school! She rejected guys looking much better than us! What makes you so special?"

Adrien looked smug. "Who cares? Maybe I'm the 'special someone' for her." He wiggled his eyebrows, still wearing that smug smile.

Nino guffawed. "Dude, don't overthink this! It could be a one-time thing, you know!"

Adrien's expression turned just a little sad. "I know. That's why I'll make the most of it."

…

During their date at the Louvre, Adrien learned one thing about her: she never reached her destination on time.

He had arrived at 11:00 am sharp at the entrance. He waited until it turned 11:30 am. He had started to think that maybe she ditched him and he was beginning to lose heart. Until, she came running towards him like a human tornado.

She apologized a lot for her tardy at arriving, explaining that she had to help her parents with something at their bakery. Relieved that he wasn't ditched, he laughed it off and proceeded to their date.

Marinette was really enjoying her time with Adrien. He wasn't too pushy and asked her occasionally if she was uncomfortable. She was really touched that Adrien was doing his best to make their first date really memorable. She was also a little amused that he was quite a romantic at heart, when he presented her with a rose, bowed a little, saying "For you, princess." All in all, it was safe to conclude that Marinette really enjoyed her time with Adrien, not even hesitating to say yes when he asked her out on a second date.

Adrien couldn't believe that Marinette had accepted his offer for a second date. He was pretty sure that she would say that it was a one-time thing. He felt he was on top of the world.

Their second date was great as was with the last time. Adrien was still the cheesy romantic at heart, occasionally spouting out compliments and puns, and Marinette still being the sweet, optimistic person.

…

Needless to say that after all those dates, a romantic spark formed between them. Adrien's crush had developed into something more (though love was not the right answer) and Marinette had fallen for him.

At one of their dates, feeling bold, Marinette leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. He squeaked in surprise, but returned the kiss with the same fervor. After that, their kisses became more heated and passionate. They had secret make-out sessions in empty classrooms. He pushed her up into the wall, one of his hands around her waist and the other buried in her hair, while possessing her lips with fiery kisses. Her legs around his waist, her hands buried in his hair – earning a low groan from him when she pulled them – and returning his kisses with just as much passion; both of their eyes darkened with lust.

The same thing used to happen when they were on study dates. As soon as their homework was done, they would reward themselves with heated make-outs.

They did one of their study dates at Adrien's home while his parents were away. At this point of time, both of them just wanted to feel each other; they wanted to explore each other. They wanted more.

So it was no surprise that while kissing each other, their clothes went flying. And before anyone knew it, they had engaged themselves in the act of passionate love-making.

Adrien was embarrassed to admit that it was his first time. So he was surprised to learn that it was her first time as well.

They both just lay there on his bed, cuddling and basking in each other's warmth. Marinette buried her head in the crook of his neck, smiling while enjoying his presence along with his warmth. However, there was something about him that just kept bothering her.

"Adrien, do you eat enough?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Why do ask?" he mumbled.

"I can see your ribs." She frowned a little. "You don't eat enough, do you? Even at lunch, you eat small portions of your food. Why do you do that?"

He sighed. "Will you promise not to make fun of me?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes. She nodded.

"When I was little, I was really fat." He began. "For that, I was constantly teased and bullied for it. I was convinced no one would love me because I'm fat. So, I started to kind-of starve myself to make myself thinner. Unfortunately, this habit stayed. So, here I am."

Marinette was heartbroken. How could someone make such wrong assumptions about him based on his looks, who was such a kind-hearted person?

"Well Adrien, I will make sure you eat properly from now on." She spoke with determination.

"What?"

"You heard me. As a girlfriend, I'm concerned about you. So, I'll make sure to spoil you properly. It is a girlfriend's job after all." She said with a confident smirk.

"But –"

"No buts. I'll make sure you have a healthy weight gain. Even if I'm a baker's daughter, I still am in a pretty good shape," to this, Adrien laughed. "And I know plenty about a healthy diet. So from tomorrow, you'll let me spoil you with plenty of food."

Adrien chuckled. "I guess I just have to let you spoil me." His kind expression was suddenly replaced with a sinful smirk. "But for the time being, you'll let me spoil you. Ready for round 2?"

Before Marinette could comprehend what was going on, he suddenly pounced on her, peppering her with kisses, making her collapse in a fit of giggles.

…

The next day, as promised, she forcefully made Adrien eat more food than he was initially consuming. At first, it made him nauseous at eating that amount of food. But as the days went on, he started to eat the food without feeling uncomfortable. His parents were surprised, as well as happy that he was finally eating the healthy amount of food.

With finally having a healthy diet, he started to gain a healthy amount of food.

This went on for an entire year, when finally he was no longer the skinny 'loser' everyone knew.

But Marinette was not at all prepared for the outcome. She thought he would just gain the healthy amount of fat enough to give him a proper figure. But he did not gain the fat she was expecting him to get.

Oh sure, he gained weight, but not in fat. Oh no sir, not a single ounce of weight went in the fat.

All that weight went directly to his muscles.

His clothes had started to shrink, and pretty soon, they were too small to fit him – most of his wardrobe had to be replaced. The couple was pretty shocked to see his bulging muscles. To put those muscles to good use, he started taking fencing lessons and engaging in other co-curricular activities. And as we all know, a man's ripped figure combined with exercise is a dangerous combination for a teenage girl's growing hormones.

Marinette used to get flustered around her own boyfriend, but really could you blame her? This man she had resembled a hero from old Greek and Roman myths. The result was way better than anyone expected.

At first, nobody really noticed any change in Adrien's figure. But after summer vacation, everyone realized that the Adrien they knew had an extreme change in his figure.

"Dude! You're ripped!" Nino exclaimed in disbelief. "What happened!? Just months ago you were a scraggly tree! And now, you look like a hero straight out of a superhero flick!"

Adrien was smug. _How was he dating this incredible woman who had such a strong faith in him?_

…

"Adrien? Will you come with me to the fashion studio?" Marinette asked as the duo went out the school gates.

"What for?"

"I just want to meet my cousin Bridgette. She's a fashion designer. She promised me that she would let me watch all the upcoming fashion labels and the models' routine. Her husband, Felix, is the manager there." She blushed slightly. "So, will you come with me right now?"

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll come. Just let me call Maman and let her know where I am."

Marinette smiled gratefully at her boyfriend. _How in the world was she so lucky to have such a man in her life?_

…

"Ah! There you are, Marinette!" A woman with long, dark blue hair with bright blue eyes greeted Marinette as the couple was inside Bridgette's work area. The woman – Bridgette – raised an amused eyebrow at her cousin's companion. "And who's this handsome young man?"

Marinette giggled. "He's my boyfriend, Bridgette. His name's Adrien."

"Nice to meet you." Adrien smiled as he shook hands with the young fashion designer.

"A boyfriend with manners? My, you have excellent choice in men, Marinette!" Bridgette giggled, making Marinette and Adrien blush.

"So," Bridgette cleared her throat. "You wanted to see the upcoming fashion labels, right?"

"Yes. I – "

"GODDAMMIT!" a masculine voice shouted. The owner of the voice came barging in the Bridgette's work area. He was a handsome man with blond hair and icy blue eyes. The expression he wore was of total frustration.

"What's the matter dear?" Bridgette asked concerned. "Any problem with one of the models?"

"That jerk quit!" the blond man cried, pulling at his hair. Bridgette went over to him and gently smoothed his hair.

"Who? She asked.

"Jacques!"

"Don't you have any replacements?"

"No! We don't have any, and we don't have time! We can't postpone the shoots any further! This is a complete disaster!"

"There must be solution, dear."

"Like what? A replacement will just co – " He stopped as his eyes fell on Adrien. "Who's this?" he asked with great curiosity.

"Uh Felix, this is Adrien. Adrien, Felix." Marinette awkwardly introduced them.

The man – Felix – put a finger on his chin, looking thoughtful. "Bridgette, check his measurements."

Bridgette took out a roll of measuring tape, taking Adrien's measurements, while he stood there awkwardly.

"About the same as Jacques." She concluded.

Felix put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Kid, can you do us a huge favor?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Er, what is it?"

"Would you like to model for today? You'll be paid of course! We'll tell your parents about this, don't worry about it."

Adrien exchanged glances with Marinette, asking whether he should do it or not. Marinette simply smiled at him.

He turned to Felix with determination. "Sure. I'll be happy to help!"

"Excellent!" Felix grinned "Bri, get him to try those outfits and get his makeup done. Meet us by the set in an hour."

"Sure thing!"

Adrien had to admit that the whole process was rather enjoyable. People fussing over him over everything were irritating, yes, but Marinette's presence helped him ease a bit.

While taking the photographs, Adrien was really tense, but he tried his best to let the expression required of him to be plastered on his face. After the shoot was done, he quietly went to Felix.

"How was I?" he asked timidly.

"It was fantastic, kid!" Felix beamed. "If I didn't know any better, I probably would've thought you've been modeling since you were born!"

Adrien blushed at the compliment. Saying goodbyes to everyone at the studio, Marinette and Adrien proceeded to their homes.

"How'd it go?" Marinette asked softly.

"Honestly, it was nerve wrecking. You helped me calm my nerves."

Marinette playfully punched his arm, making him laugh.

"You're such a tease!"

…

Ever since the fashion magazine with Adrien in it came out, the entire school – heck, the entire city – was in an uproar. Paris immediately fell in love with this new face, and demands were made to let him appear more in the future.

Adrien's parents were a little concerned about their son's newfound fame, but they let him model more as per their son's and the city's wishes.

Pretty soon, Adrien had become a teen heartthrob. He was constantly swarmed by fans and classmates alike, for autographs and selfies. Adrien may have been enjoying his fame, but he also found it quite tiresome.

This did not go unnoticed by Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi.

When Marinette and Adrien had become steady, Chloe was furious at Marinette's "betrayal". Lila concluded that Marinette was a loser like Adrien and therefore, deserved to be together.

They certainly did not anticipate the changes that went through Adrien.

When they saw how handsome he had become, they felt their hormones going haywire. Both Chloe and Lila soon lusted after him.

Of course, the fact that he had started modeling made him much more desirable.

As the lycée graduation party came near, Chloe had decided that she wanted Adrien to be her date to the dance. Apparently, so was Lila's wish.

Chloe spotted Adrien talking with Nino. She immediately stalked towards their direction.

"Excuse me, Lahiffe." Chloe addressed Nino rather rudely. "I wish to speak to Adrien."

The boys gave each other skeptical looks. Nino shrugged and went away, mouthing "Good luck, bro!" at Adrien. He smiled gratefully at him.

"You know Adrien," Chloe began. "I've seen that you've made quite a name for yourself." She smirked flirtatiously at him. "I've decided that I should reward you." She clung to his arm, trying not to let him go. "You'll be my date for the dance."

Adrien snatched his arm from her. "I'm sorry Chloe. You're too late. I've already asked Marinette to be my date for the dance."

"Well, break it off and come with me!" she huffed. "What do you see in Maritrash that you don't see in me!?"

Adrien smirked mockingly at her. _Oh, how the tables have turned._

"I see plenty good in her." He proceeded to walk away, but couldn't help but spit out the remark. "You know, I'm glad you rejected me last year, Chloe. Otherwise, I would've missed my chance with Marinette." He turned around and walked away, whistling a carefree tune, not bothering to see the outraged expression on Chloe's face.

"You know? You're right, Adrien. Chloe is a loser." He turned around to see that it was Lila who spoke.

"Oh, really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She sauntered towards him, cocking her hips in such a flirty manner, it looked ridiculous. "Chloe is the kind of girl to go only for guys with looks and fame." She traced a finger down his chest seductively, causing a disgusted shiver run down his spine. "But I go for guys for what's inside them.

Adrien rolled his eyes. She rejected him last year because he didn't look good, and now she was claiming it doesn't matter what the guy looks like? _What a hypocrite!_

"You know, as much I would love to come with you," which he didn't. "I'm afraid you're already too late. A _year_ too late." He smirked at her outraged expression. "I already have a really pretty date by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"You know, she's just using you for your looks and fame!" Lila tried once more to change his mind.

"Wish I knew the feeling." He remarked sarcastically. He went away from the spot, only to be tackled by his extremely energetic and loving girlfriend.

"Hey handsome! Will you be my date for the dance?" Marinette said giddily.

"Sure thing, princess! This knight's all yours!" he remarked cheekily, kissing her knuckles, making her giggle

…

The day of the dance came. People were dressed in the fanciest clothes possible. The boys were looking extremely dashing with their tuxedos, and the girls looking elegant in their gowns.

Adrien wore a black tux with a green tie (along with a black metal ring with cut emeralds in the shape of a cat's paw), which only made the girls fawn over his looks. He was unaffected by this attention. When he saw Marinette however, his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a knee-length bright red dress with black colored lace serving as the sleeves and the sweetheart neckline, along with black pumps, and a black choker with a small ladybug around her neck. She wore bright red lipstick, but other than that her make-up was delicate. Her hair was in soft curls decorated with rhinestones. Her circular earing tops were bright red decorated with black spots. She looked like a human ladybug. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off her during the entire dance.

After the dance, Marinette and Adrien were given the title of Queen and King to nobody's surprise and to Chloe and Lila's outrage.

At the stage when they were given the crowns for their respective titles, Adrien dipped Marinette into kiss, causing loud cheers to erupt from the crowd.

"I'm lucky to have met you, M'lady." He spoke so only Marinette could hear it.

"I'm lucky to have met you too." She whispered back

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien." With those words, Adrien pulled Marinette into a loving kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: i have been feeling extra sappy this valentines day (I'm single, Lol) so i wrote this really long oneshot. I have written it to make it sound both a little Clichéd and original at the same time. i was overwhelmed by the positive response i got from 'He's (not) my boyfriend!' and i had the urge to write more (giggles) I've been planning to write a !Pirate AU and my interpretation of 'The Taming Of The Shrew' (Seriously, i hate that Shakespeare play) I would not be writing for some time (cries) because my finals are approaching (cries louder) and i'll start again by mid-march. Scarlet hopes you liked this silly oneshot. Hehehehe... Happy Valentine's day and Peace out!**


End file.
